


Quarantine

by MaggieWJV



Series: Jack trying to be normal 101 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: COVID19, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Jack Kline is bored so I am, Quarantine, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV
Summary: Jack’s bored during quarantine.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Jack trying to be normal 101 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bored af, and quarantine will last at least 2 more weeks in my country. Idk if this will be multi chapter or OS. Bueno, sigamos.

“I’m bored” Jack said for the 15th that day as he entered Dean’s room. 

“Kid, I’m a little busy here” Dean closed his laptop, he had been trying to enjoy some Busty Asian Beauties, but the kid interrupted every 5 minutes. 

“But, I’m bored, there’s nothing to do”

“Glad you said that, the kitchen is full of dirty dishes” Dean opened his laptop again ignoring Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes  
“Dean”. 

“You can read something, the library has lots of books” He said not paying too much attention.

“I’d been reading for the past 2 weeks, when will the quarantine be over?” Jack sighed and sat ay the end of Dean’s bed. 

“I don’t know, kid, probably in a month” Dean covered his screen from Jack’s view. 

“A month?!” 

“Yeah, why don’t you ask Castiel?” Dean tried kicking Jack out. 

“Can I at least do the shopping? I want to go out” 

“No, we already did the shopping, he have food for months and toilet paper for a lifetime, thanks to Sam” 

“But I’m bored” he whined again. 

“Ugh, fine, you already killed the mood anyway” Dean closed his laptop and exited the room. 

_____________________________

“Cleaning? That’s your idea of fun?” Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s not cleaning, it’s keeping Baby in a good shape” Dean said as he washed the windows.

“We are not going to drive her for a month anyway so what’s the matter?” 

“I’m getting tired of that attitude, I know the lockdown has been difficult, but I’m trying to help” Dean replied coldly. He wasn’t angry but he had canceled his alone time to be with the kid. 

“I’m sorry - Jack didn’t mean it like that- is just that I was getting used to the hunting life, something exciting every day”

“Well at least now even monsters are hidden, people aren’t out that much, and around here things have been quiet”

Jack sighed.  
“Sorry if I’m being a bitch” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Where did you hear that?” 

“You always tell Sam to stop being a bitch when he’s being annoying” 

“Yeah… just don’t say it again” Dean smiled, moments like this were when he reminded that despite looking like a teen Jack was in fact a child. 

“Wanna have a Disney marathon?” Dean asked. 

“What?” Jack was confused. 

“Disney, the old classics, I bet you haven’t heard of them, but kids love it” 

“Okay…” 

_____________________________

“Why are we doing this?” Sam asked, he was enjoying his afternoon book when Dean dragged him in front of the TV. 

“Kid haven’t watch Disney” 

“Isn’t he a little older for that?” Sam was confused, why would Jack want to watch kid’s cartoons. 

“Jack is actually 3” Castiel reminded Sam. 

“I’m back with the snacks” Jack returned from the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn, sweets and a large soda. 

“No.” Sam automatically said looking all the food his child was carrying. 

“Don’t be a bitch” Dean sighed.

“That’s way too much sugar” Sam took the soda and the sweets. 

“Just today? Please” Jack used the puppy eyes Sam had been teaching him to use against Dean. 

“That’s low” he huffed. “But I guess a day won’t kill you” He finally smiled. 

“Well let's start with Dumbo” 

They spent the next 6 hours watching Disney movies and eating sweets. By the end of the night Jack was sleeping, his head resting over Cas’ lap and his legs over Sam’s legs. 

“He’s adorable when he’s not being a bitch” Dean smiled from his seat.

“Hey!” Cas said lowering his tone because he didn’t want to disturb Jack. 

“It’s a private joke between me and the kid” 

“We should get him to bed” Sam said looking at Jack, he looked so peaceful sleeping. 

“Yeah, but… I don’t know, I don’t want to wake him up” Cas smiled warmly resting his hand over Jack’s cheek. 

“Me neither, kid haven’t look so peaceful since Rowena turned him into a toddler” 

Cas pet Jack’s hair, his breathing was soft. 

“It’s okay, I can stay here until he wakes up” Cas said smiling at Jack.

“Are you sure your back won’t hurt? you’re not particularly young” Dean asked.

“I’m not a dinosaur, Dean” Cas replied annoyed. 

“You are the same age as one though” Dean chucked and Cas gave him a stern stare. 

“Guys, you’ll wake up Jack” Sam interrupted. 

“Yeah, right”

Both brothers said goodnight to Cas and went to sleep. Cas tried to carry Jack to his bed, but every time he moved Jack frowned. 

“Fine, I guess we’ll stay here all night” 

He didn’t mind, being Jack’s father was his favorite activity, and if being quarantined meant that he could spend more time with his family he was okay with it.


	2. Dear Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack found a journal and made it his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this written since May but couldn't write an ending, so the ending is crappy.

_ May 9th,2020 _

_ Hello, dear diary _

_ My name is Jack, I'm 2 years old, but my birthday is coming soon, I found you in a box, so I think I'm going to tell you about my life because we are quarantined and I'm bored.  _

_ First, I'll give you a name… What do you think about Kelly, like my mom?  _

_ Maybe not Kelly, since I'm going to write about everything I don't my mom to read all of that.  _

_ Josh? Do you like Josh?  _

_ Josh it is, I'll put your name on the cover.  _

  
  


_ May 10th,2020 _

_ Dear Josh,  _

_ I'm so mad, today Dean was a bitch, he grounded me just because I told him he was being a bitch. But sometimes he can be the most annoying person ever.  _

Oh, Dean remembers that, all he did was ask Jack to do the dishes. 

“Jack, I told you to wash the dishes four hours ago” he said sternly, he wanted to cook dinner, but the sink was full of dirty dishes from lunch.

“I’ll do it later, I’m watching a movie” Jack said still looking at his laptop. 

“I’m about to cook dinner, I need a clean sink” 

“Then do it yourself” Jack said a little annoyed. 

“What did you say?” Dean gave Jack one more chance, he tried to be patient with the kid, but he didn’t have enough patience, like Sam or Cas. 

“I told you I’ll do it later, if you want a clean sink, then do it yourself” Jack repeated, and then put his earphones on returning to his movie.

“Okay that’s enough” Dean closed his laptop and took it. “First dishes, then movie” 

“Come on, Dean, stop being a bitch” Jack was annoyed. But one look from Dean and he regretted what he said.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?” If there is one thing Dean couldn’t stand it was a disrespectful child. He wouldn’t even consider talking to John like that or Bobby. Not wanting to yell at the kid he controlled himself. “You’re grounded” and then he left with the laptop. 

_ The bitch just left, now I don’t know how the movie ended. Guest I’ll have to use my phone for that. Well goodnight, Josh.  _

_ May 11th, 2020 _

_ Dear Josh,  _

_ Cas is mad at me because the bitch, I mean Dean told him I called him bitch. Still grounded, nothing new _

If it wasn't for the fact that Jack was being bratty it would have been hilarious. Castiel returned to the bunker to find Dean cooking the dinner.

"Oh, hello Cas, didn't see you there" Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Your kid called me a bitch today" 

"What? You're a sexually active human but he doesn't have the right to shame you for that" 

"Cas, that's not-" Dean tried to stop him. 

"You don't need to explain anything, I know you're a very handsome man and… I mean, you have sex frequently because you are beautiful, and… I'll talk to Jack" Cas left a little embarrassed. 

  
  


_ May 12th, 2020  _

_ I apologized, apparently bitch wasn’t what I thought it was.  _

_ May 13th, 2020 _

_ There’s nothing to do, I think I’m gonna drive Baby, hope Dean doesn’t find out.  _

_ … _

_ Dean found out, I’m grounded again, but we can’t go out anyway so it doesn’t matter.  _

_ May 15th, 2020 _

_ Sam says I’m turning 3 in 3 days. _

_ May 17th, 2020 _

_ It's my birthday, Josh!!!!!  _

__

_ May 20th, 2020 _

_ Sam said I could spend $100 for my birthday. But since we’re still quarantined, I had to order something online. So I spent $99 on nougat. I know he doesn’t like me eating sugar, so I also spent a dollar on a fancy-looking pen. They believed the pen is worth 100 dollars. I hid the nougat under my bed. I eat it at night.  _

_ May 30, 2020 _

_ They found out about the nougat. I'll update later.  _

_ ….  _

_ Sam is mad at me, I don't know what to do….  _

_ He says he'll take me to the dentist tomorrow. What's a dentist???  _

_ I just googled what's a dentist, I am now afraid _

  
  
  


Jack left his journal over the table and went to dinner. It was pizza day. 

"Yes, veggie pizza" Jack smiled. 

"What did you do?" Dean said to Sam "You are turning the kid into a mini health person like you"

"Dean, pizza isn't even healthy" Sam said

"If it has vegetables, I won't eat it" 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, Jack, the dentist will see you at 8 am, so go to bed early, I'll go with you" 

"I still think I don't need to go" Jack pouted. 

"You should have thought that before eating all that nougat" 

Jack stayed silent and Cas appeared with Josh in his hands. 

"Jack, why do you have a notebook that says Josh, is Josh a friend of yours?" 

"Or maybe a boyfriend?" Sam asked. 

"No and no, it's my journal, I named it Josh" 

“Oh, can I read it?” Cas innocently asked. 

“Cas, it’s something private” Sam answered for Jack.

_ May 30th, 2020 _

_ And that’s how they found out about you, but don’t worry, they won’t read our conversations. _

_ I'll see write you tomorrow Josh _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya the ending was crappy, but I'm not longer quarantined so I lost the inspiration.  
> What did you think about the Supernatural ending?  
> Our baby is God.


End file.
